Possessing the Demon
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Jericho is lovesick for Raven. What he doesn't know is that she likes him back.


Possessing a Demon

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She was darkness to his brightness. She was in short everything that he was not. He wasn't the only one who liked her either.

Speedy flirted with her shameless but then again Speedy flirted with everyone. Of course, Speedy wasn't clumsy around anyone but her. Did she notice when he too made a clumsy mistake around her? She always dusted off Speedy and gave a lecture but she never batted an eye when he made a mistake.

Aqualad and she had long telepathic conversations. They seemed to talk about everything in the silence of each other's minds. He didn't understand why he was never let into those conversations. He was a telepath too but most of the titans forgot that.

Beast Boy was always telling some corny joke for her entertainment. Of course she would just become more annoyed the more Beast Boy joked. Beast Boy had even gone as far as to bring her flowers one afternoon. He had done the same thing leaving her a fresh bouquet from his mountain. Had his flowers been trashed in the garbage like Beast Boy's?

Robin was always near her. He spent a lot of time talking to her about the books she read. She trusted Robin enough to let him into her mind. They spent time talking to each other and opening up. Would she do the same thing with him if he asked?

He sat in the corner tower listening to everyone talk about their days. He had been sent to a few places but nothing to exciting had occurred on his shifts. He had just had to possess Cinderblock again. It was like being a thick cage of rock very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with my favorite guitar player?" Bee asked.

He blinked surprised that anyone noticed his brooding.

"He's in love," Raven said absentmindedly.

He almost fell over at her answer. Raven was not supposed to know his feelings.

"Who's the lucky girl who stole your little heart?" Bee asked him.

He tried not to turn bright red.

"Someone who likes him back," Raven said still not looking up from her book.

He blinked again.

"All right," Bee said happily. "If anyone deserves happiness it's you. I have to get to monitor duty. Don't want to see Robin in another bad mood."

He stared at her as she continued reading. She knew about his feelings. He was in hell. She knew and she didn't even respond to anything he did. She just liked him back. Liked how? The whole thing sent his head spinning.

She gazed up quickly her violet eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Joey," she said softly.

His heart pounded hard. She had never ever called him his given name. He had always been Jericho never Joey.

"Joey, you probably want to know how I knew."

_That would be nice,_ he replied.

"I've seen you watching me. You always sit near me while I'm reading. You talk to me when I'm feeling down. You notice what's going on with me when the others don't."

_I'm your friend. Isn't that what friends do? Aren't friends supposed to help each other?_ he asked slightly confused.

"Yes, but I know you like me. You smile when you see me enter a room. You don't care that I'm part demon."

_You're you._

She smiled at his answer. She knew though he loathed to admit that the whole demon thing bothered Robin. She knew it burned on all of their minds but with Joey there was never a question. He trusted her completely.

_Besides it doesn't matter who someone's father is. Do you think I'd be like Slade?_

She shook her head. They had found out a few months ago that Slade was Joey's father. Joey had been afraid to tell them but no one had rejected him.

_We can't choose our parents or where we come from. We are simply what we are._

"But you love me for me. It doesn't make sense."

_Is it because I'm supposed to be this really good guy and you're not? If that's the reason then you don't know yourself too well. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You've never made me feel worthless. You don't make me feel like the fact I can't speak is a big deal._

She laughed lightly. "You say more with the raise of an eyebrow than Beast Boy does in five minutes."

He smiled at her laugher.

_You said you liked me. What did you mean by that? Do like me like Robin or Speedy or Aqualad or Beast Boy?_

"For one if I liked you like Beast Boy we wouldn't be having this conversation. Robin is like a weird extension of me. He's the more annoying half of my personality and he looks like a human traffic light. Aqualad is my friend and frankly he is a really good person to talk to. Garth keeps to himself and he isn't looking for a girlfriend. As for Speedy, I think he likes every female. Anything in a skirt is good enough for him. He's a good friend just bad boyfriend material."

_Doesn't explain how you like me?_

She couldn't believe she was doing this but it was the only way to make him understand. She went over to where he was sitting and kissed him firmly.

"Does that explain it?"

He nodded speechless.

The End


End file.
